LOVE DIVORCE
by Air Pyori
Summary: "Terlambat sedikit saja, kita cerai, Ichigo! Dan aku tidak main-main, karena itu adalah perjanjian kita!". Just oneshoot, RnR plis minna. . .


**Hola Minna…**

**Semoga gak ada bosennya ya dengan fic saya yang gaje, ancur, berantakan, gak beres dan sebagainya ini. Sekali lagi maaf malah bikin fic baru, saya lagi kena WB dadakan. Gak ada imajinasi sama sekali buat nerusin fic yang ada. Kayaknya butuh Spongebob nih!**

**.**

**DISCLAIMER : TITE KUBO**

**.**

**RATE : T**

**.**

**WARNING : OOCness(parah, banget, kelewatan, gak ketolongan), AU, Misstypo(eksis mulu, gak mau absen!), Gaje, Ide pasaran, Mudah ketebak, Membosankan!**

**.**

**Attention : Fic ini hanyalah fiksi belaka, apalagi terdapat kesamaan di dalam fic ini di fic lain atau cerita lain dalam bentuk apapun, itu sama sekali tidak disengaja. Mohon maaf kalau terjadi kekeliruan dalam pembuatan fic ini. Semua yang ada di sini Cuma fiksi yang iseng.**

.

.

.

"Seorang polisi harus tepat waktu kan? Jadi aku tidak mau menerima alasan apapun! Pokoknya jam lima sore ini kau sudah harus ada di Chappy Wonderland Park! Awas kalau terlambat!"

Rasanya kata-kata itu sungguh membuat bulu kuduk Ichigo merinding seketika. Memang sih itu bukan hal berat. Tapi kan sebagai seorang polisi mana bisa Ichigo meninggalkan pekerjaannya begitu saja pada pukul lima? Ichigo saja terkadang harus pulang larut malam karena berbagai hal. Bisa saja sedang memeriksa tersangka, menangkap pelaku perampokan, atau patroli seperti biasa. Biasanya sih Rukia sudah mengerti pekerjaan Ichigo ini. Jadi kadang kalau bukan hari cuti Ichigo mereka tidak bisa bertemu secara intens. Rukia wanita yang pengertian sekali. Makanya Ichigo tak bisa menolak setiap keinginan wanita pemarah itu, ahh sebenarnya tidak pemarah sih. Cuma kadang memang kalau sedang kumatnya, wanita berambut hitam itu bisa lebih menakutkan dari monster atau pelaku pembunuhan berantai sekali pun.

Ahh~ yang benar saja. Masa Rukia disamakan sama dengan hal yang seperti itu…

"Hei, kenapa dengan wajahmu itu?" sindir rekannya.

Ichigo masih duduk di meja pribadinya sambil menekuk wajahnya. Berharap hari ini dia tidak terjadi apapun yang menyulitkannya. Tahun lalu Ichigo sampai terlambat karena tidak ada yang menggantikannya untuk menginterogasi tersangka.

Tahun ini harus ada yang berbaik hati padanya kalau tidak ingin hubungannya dengan Rukia hancur!

"Yah, tidak ada sih. Bagaimana dengan hari ini?"

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Hari ini pergi ke sana lagi? Memangnya tidak pernah berubah setiap tahun huh?"

"Mana boleh berubah. Setiap tahun harus seperti itu dong!"

"Kau ini… kan kasihan dia kalau pekerjaannya banyak, sampai kau ancam begitu. Dia pasti kesulitan."

"Hum… aku kan cuma seperti ini setahun sekali. Memangnya salah?"

"Tidak juga sih… tapi… kenapa kau selalu meminta seperti itu padanya setiap tahun? Bagaimana ceritanya…"

"Kalian mau dengar?"

Rangiku dan Hinamori, teman sejak kecilnya yang kini masing-masing berprofesi sebagai desainer dan perawat ini begitu antusias mendengar kisah cinta sang sahabat.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Rukia memulainya ketika dirinya masih berusia tujuh belas tahun. Kala itu, dia sudah menjalin hubungan dengan seseorang yang kini sudah berprofesi sebagai polisi. Karena dia menyukai kisah misteri dan hal-hal yang berbau kejahatan dan penyelidikan yang berujung pada kasus. Ketika itu, baik Rukia maupun laki-laki itu masing-masing adalah cinta pertama. Memang kesannya biasa saja. Awalnya Rukia juga tidak terlalu menanggapi cinta yang masih dianggapnya kekanakan itu meski mereka sudah berusia 17 tahun.

Pada saat pertama kali menjalin hubungan, Rukia mengajaknya ke Chappy Wonderland Park itu. Karena dia menyukai hal-hal berbau kelinci dan Chappy. Sebagai seorang laki-laki tentu saja dia harus menerimanya. Walau Rukia tahu laki-laki itu sangat bosan pada kesukaan Rukia. Perlahan-lahan mereka mulai menikmatinya bersama. Dan di setiap kencan mereka yang sebetulnya tak pernah mereka sadari, ternyata taman bermain itu adalah tempat yang mengikatkan mereka berdua. Jadi mungkin adalah hal wajar bila akhirnya setelah lima tahun menjalin hubungan yang awalnya tak pernah dianggap serius oleh Rukia kini berujung pada sebuah mahligai pernikahan yang begitu indah dan begitu… romantis seperti yang selalu diharapkannya.

Tepat pada saat hari mereka menjalin hubungan selama lima tahun, pria yang mengaku mencintainya seorang itu tiba-tiba melakukan sesuatu yang di luar dugaannya. Sungguh serius dan… astaga, Rukia bahkan tidak menyangka pria kaku dan pemalu sepertinya bisa berbuat seperti itu hanya untuk menyenangkan Rukia.

Kini pria berambut orange itu berlutut dengan satu kaki di hadapan Rukia saat lampu-lampu dari komidi putar itu berkerlap-kerlip. Lalu menyodorkan buket bunga baby rose berwarna putih. Rukia menyukai bunga mawar yang begitu kecil itu. Bentuknya seperti gumpalan salju kesukaannya.

"Naa Kuchiki Rukia, aku sungguh ingin hidup bersamamu sampai akhir hidupku nanti. Maukah kau menghabiskan sisa hidupmu bersamaku, sampai tua nanti, sampai ajal menjemput kita berdua?"

Wanita mana yang tak mungkin meleleh mendengar pernyataan tulus itu?

Awalnya, bisa saja Rukia berjingkat kesenangan dan langsung memeluk kekasihnya ini seolah mendapat undian satu milyar, tapi sayang, Rukia hanya diam dengan wajah datar dan tak merespon apapun. Rukia hanya memperhatikan Ichigo dengan seksama dengan mata besarnya tanpa memberikan sedikit pun jawaban yang meyakinkan.

"K-kenapa? Apa… kau tidak mau?" tanya pria tampan itu putus asa dengan wajah merah. Mungkin karena menahan malu dan gengsi? Rukia bisa menebak itu.

"Hm, bagaimana yaa… kau ingin aku jawab apa?" tanya Rukia dengan nada misterius.

"Katakan ya, dan aku akan membawamu langsung ke altar!" tegasnya.

"Huh! Mana bisa begitu. Mana harga diriku sebagai seorang wanita? Atau aku harus menjawab 'tidak' karena sikapmu barusan?" ancam Rukia.

"Ehh? T-tidak, bukan begitu. Astaga… baiklah… jadi demi harga dirimu sebagai wanita aku harus apa supaya kau menjawab lamaranku?" pintanya lagi. Kali ini dengan nada yang memohon.

Rukia tersenyum jahil seraya berjalan mundur mengambil jarak dari kekasihnya tersebut. Setelah menarik nafas perlahan, Rukia langsung mengangkat satu telunjuknya.

"Aku hanya minta satu hal. Setelah kita menikah nanti, pada setiap ulang tahun pernikahan kita, kau akan membawaku kencan di sini dan membawakanku bunga yang kau berikan padaku hari ini. Harus setiap tahun! Kalau kau tidak melakukannya satu kali saja… kita cerai, bagaimana?"

Pria itu hanya membelalakan matanya tak mengerti. Menurutnya itu bukanlah permintaan yang cukup sulit. Rukia tak meminta yang macam-macam bukan? Hanya menuruti hal itu dan hidupnya akan bahagia selamanya.

"Baiklah."

Rukia langsung berlari menghampiri calon suami sahnya itu dan memeluknya seerat mungkin. Sang pria bahkan menggendong Rukia dan membawanya berputar saking bahagianya karena lamaran yang sudah setengah mati dia persiapkan akhirnya diterima oleh pujaan hati.

Dan kini setelah lima tahun sejak saat lamaran itu, Rukia sudah resmi menyandang nama Nyonya Kurosaki.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Jadi… kau hanya minta itu saat lamaran kalian? Kau serius?" tanya Rangiku tak percaya.

Rukia hanya mengangguk seraya tersenyum lebar membanggakan kisah cintanya tersebut.

"Wah… kalian romantis sekali…" puji Hinamori.

"Biar kuluruskan ini, jadi selama lima tahun pernikahan kalian… suamimu selalu membawamu kencan ke Chappy Wonderland Park itu dan membawakanmu buket baby rose putih itu setiap tahun?" sela Rangiku.

"Tentu saja! Aku bersungguh-sungguh soal cerai itu. Tahun lalu dia hampir terlambat aku bahkan sudah menelpon kakakku untuk mengurus surat cerai. Kakakku senang sekali mendengar itu."

"Ya ampun. Kau jahat sekali…" balas Rangiku.

"Tenang saja… Ichigo itu pria yang penakut. Dia tidak mungkin mau berpisah dariku…" jawab Rukia.

Hm, soal kakak Rukia yang bahagia itu… ah ya, Kuchiki Byakuya memang sejak dulu agak sensitif dengan suaminya satu itu. entah mengapa. Mungkin karena warna rambut yang tidak wajar itu. atau karena Rukia mencintai pria itu sepenuh hatinya.

"Senangnya, aku juga ingin punya kisah sepertimu, Kuchiki…" gumam Hinamori.

"Tapi kenapa sih kau ingin hal seperti itu? Menurutku… pernikahanmu akan tetap baik-baik saja kan walau suamimu lupa memberikanmu bunga atau mengajakmu kencan?" tanya Rangiku.

Rukia mendesah pelan lalu menyandarkan punggungnya di kursi kafe itu seraya menyesap teh hijaunya.

"Memang sih itu hanya hal sepele. Aku juga menyadarinya, apapun yang terjadi aku tidak mungkin bisa hidup tanpa Ichigo. Seperti Ichigo tak bisa hidup tanpaku. Tapi, karena Ichigo jarang mengatakan hal romantis, karena dia pemalu dan kaku, aku tidak tahu apakah dia masih mencintaiku atau tidak. Kalau setiap tahun dia ingat padaku dan terus memberikanku bunga… saat itu aku tahu, kalau ternyata dia masih mencintaiku walau Ichigo tak mengungkapkannya dengan kata-kata. Dan apa kalian tahu, jika nanti aku sudah berusia 70 tahun, masih ada seseorang yang akan terus memberikanku bunga setiap tahun. Jadi aku bisa terus merasakan cinta setiap saat darinya. Begitu…"

"Kau membuatku iri saja!" kesal Rangiku.

"Hm… benar juga. Karena bunga, wanita bisa merasakan jatuh cinta yang sesungguhnya… romantisnya…" sambung Hinamori.

"Ah ya, karena hari ini aku ingin membuat kejutan, sebaiknya aku pergi dulu. Daah semuanya…" pamit Rukia.

Setelah melihat sahabatnya pergi terburu-buru sambil terus melirik jam tangannya, Rangiku mulai memikirkan masa depannya kini. Selain Rukia, Hinamori dan dirinya memang belum berencana untuk menikah. Hinamori yang terlalu pemalu untuk berkenalan dengan pria dan dirinya yang masih ingin menikmati masa lajang seorang wanita. Tapi mendengar kisah seru sang sahabat… rasanya menikah tak begitu buruk bukan?

"Hei Hinamori… menurutmu… bagaimana dengan menikah?" tanya Rangiku.

"Itu… hal yang sangat mengesankan. Aku jadi ingin… merasakannya… mungkin seharusnya aku tidak menundanya ya?"

"Heh? Apa maksudmu? Kau sudah punya kekasihnya?!" sahut Rangiku tak percaya.

"Humm… aku belum bilang ya? Ada seorang dokter baru yang kukenal akhir-akhir ini. Kami sering… pulang bersama. Dia bilang… dia tertarik untuk berteman dekat denganku. Mungkin… kami bisa lebih dekat lagi…" jelas Hinamori dengan wajah memerah karena malu.

"Apa?! Aku baru dengar hal ini? Kau serius? Dokter mana dia?!"

"Uhm… namanya―"

Baru saja Hinamori akan menyebutkan namanya, tiba-tiba ponsel-nya berdering. Tak diragukan lagi wajah gadis itu langsung merekah seperti buah apel yang baru saja masak.

"Ahh ya, Hitsugaya Sensei, aku bisa ke sana sekarang…"

"Hitsugaya… Sensei? Itu…"

Setelah menutup ponselnya, Hinamori langsung tersenyum manis ke arah Rangiku seraya menghabiskan sisa minumannya.

"Sampai nanti, Rangiku… ehehehe…"

Setelah Hinamori pergi, Rangiku merasa dirinya dikucilkan sekali…

Huh! MAKSUDNYA APA INI? APAKAH RANGIKU JUGA HARUS MENIKAH SEGERA?!

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Ichigo mendesah lega, laporan mengenai tersangka yang dia interogasi hari ini sudah selesai. Sudah pukul tiga sore. Beruntung sekali tidak ada gangguan, dia bisa menyelesaikan semuanya tepat waktu dan segera membeli bunga untuk isteri tercinta itu. Astaga… kenapa harus bunga?

Salahnya yang melamar dengan bunga waktu itu. kalau dia tahu Rukia akan meminta hal semacam ini, tentu saja dia akan membawa barang lain.

Tapi kemudian, perasaan itu tersingkirkan ketika melihat wajah isteri mungilnya yang tersenyum begitu bahagia seraya merangkul dirinya dalam potret kecil di meja pribadi Ichigo. Polisi muda ini mengangkat bingkai kecil itu sambil mengelus permukaan bening dan rata itu. Dalam 10.000 kehidupan kelak, mungkin Ichigo tak akan pernah menemukan wanita seperti Rukia. Wanita yang begitu kuat, yang begitu pengertian, yang begitu penyayang dan yang begitu… lembut.

Pertama kali mungkin saat mengenal wanita mungil-nya hanya terbersit tampang sangar, kasar, pemarah, suka memukul dan menyebalkan. Tapi setelah kau mengenalnya semakin dalam, kau tak akan pernah menyesal mengenalnya. Bahkan lebih dalam lagi kau akan terhanyut oleh pesona dan kharisma sang wanita idaman itu.

Astaga, bahkan Ichigo sudah tersenyum sendiri membayangkan hal-hal aneh dalam kepalanya kalau sudah mengingat isteri mungilnya ini. Jadi tidak sabar untuk segera pulang.

Dengan senyum ceria, Ichigo membereskan mejanya dan segera membetulkan jas-nya. Karena Ichigo memiliki jabatan yang lumayan, jadi dia tak perlu memakai seragam polisi yang merepotkan itu. Walaupun bukan jabatan yang tinggi, tapi tetap saja dia selalu sibuk.

Hanya Rukia-lah obat penyemangatnya selama ini.

"Ichigo, bagaimana dengan minum hari ini?" tegur Ikkaku, rekan kerjanya yang berada dalam satu divisi yang sama.

"Tidak terima kasih, aku harus menyelesaikan ini secepatnya," tolak Ichigo halus.

"Ahh, kau ingin cepat pulang supaya isterimu tidak menghantamkan gagang sapu lagi padamu kan? Terakhir dia sangat marah kan kau pulang dengan bau alkohol?" goda Ikkaku.

"Kau ini apa-apaan? Sudah sana! Bukannya isterimua lebih galak dariku? Minggu lalu kau sampai harus menginap di kantor kan karena kau ketahuan pergi karaoke dengan polwan baru itu?"

Ikkaku langsung membekap mulut Ichigo dengan map yang ada di atas meja itu.

"Hei! Mulutmu ini menyebalkan sekali! Sudah kubilang itu rahasia!" bisik Ikkaku dengan nada kesal.

Ichigo mendorong map yang menyumpal mulutnya dengan tidak elitnya itu.

"Puah! Kau sendiri yang memulai, sudahlah aku bisa tidak selesai tepat waktu ini…" rengek Ichigo.

"Ihh! Awas saja kalau kau membocorkan yang lain!"

"Tenang saja. Soal kau yang mengencani detektif Sato dari divisi―mmpph!"

"Hei! Kau mau mati hah?! Baru saja kubilang jangan dibocorkan! Kau mau mati hah?!"

Ichigo menggelengkan kepalanya.

Setelah acara ancam mengancam itu akhirnya Ikkaku melepaskan Ichigo dan segera pergi setelah menggerutu panjang lebar tanpa arah itu.

Kalau memang dia masih ingin mengencani wanita lain, kenapa dia menikah muda? Dasar payah!

Kalau tidak salah Ikkaku itu menikah dengan kakak perempuannya Asano Keigo kan? Ah, Ichigo lupa siapa nama kakaknya itu. Menurut cerita Keigo, katanya tipe kakaknya memang kepala plontos seperti Ikkaku itu. Jadi memang cinta pada pandangan pertama sih ya? Awalnya Ikkaku tidak begitu menanggapinya sih, tapi kemudian entah kenapa mungkin karena sering bertemu jadilah mereka seperti itu.

Apakah dia dan Rukia juga begitu?

Katanya Ichigo memang tidak punya minat pada perempuan. Dan sekalinya dapat perempuan yang seperti Rukia.

Ehm, tidak juga. Rukia adalah gadis yang baik dan spesial. Tidak banyak gadis yang bisa seperti Rukia. Ichigo nyaman bersama Rukia apapun yang terjadi, lagipula, Rukia tidak begitu banyak melakukan hal-hal aneh. Pokoknya Rukia…

Astaga, pekerjaan ini tak akan pernah selesai.

Semua karena Ikkaku!

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Sepertinya Rukia datang terlalu cepat.

Mungkin Ichigo belum bisa keluar sekarang.

Yah, apa boleh buatlah. Mungkin bersenang-senang sendiri juga tidak ada salahnya.

"Awas saja kalau kepala labu itu terlambat lagi! Benar-benar tidak ada ampun untuknya kali ini!" ancam Rukia di dalam hatinya.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Akhirnya selesai!"

Rasanya Ichigo ingin menebar konfetti demi menghargai hasil kerja kerasnya hari ini. Huff, dia terlambat setengah jam. Tidak apa-apalah, asal tidak membuat isterinya mengamuk saja. Rasanya membayangkan Rukia mengamuk itu benar-benar mengerikan. Ichigo tidak mau lagi membuat wanita itu mengamuk. Ancamannya benar-benar mengerikan. Tapi, entah kenapa melihat sikap Rukia yang seperti itu Ichigo justru semakin mencintainya.

Astaga, dia sudah gila memang.

Baiklah saatnya untuk segera berangkat.

"Oi Ichigo!"

Astaga! Apalagi ini?

Ichigo berbalik dengan enggan. Apa-apaan ini sebenarnya sih?

"Renji? Kau belum pulang?"

Detektif bodoh yang selalu berada di kantor polisi tanpa niat bekerja ini sudah muncul saja di sini.

"Aku… sebenarnya mau minta tolong…"

"Menemanimu ke klub? Tidak, tidak! Aku ada janji dengan isteriku," tolak Ichigo segera.

"Aku tahu kau punya isteri! Maksudku… bisakah kau mengantarku pulang?" ujar Renji dengan nada memelas.

"Hah? Apa maksudmu? Memang dimana mobilmu hah?!"

"Sebenarnya… mobilku menabrak palang kereta tadi pagi. Sepertinya aku benar-benar mengantuk. Jadi… mobil itu… benar-benar rusak…" jelas Renji dengan nada tidak enak.

"Aku bukan montir yang bisa memperbaiki mobil. Sudahlah, aku benar-benar terlambat ini."

"Ehh! Bukan begitu! Sungguh bukan begitu! Aku hanya ingin kau memberikanku pertolongan sedikit saja…" mohon Renji sambil menarik-narik lengan Ichigo.

"Tidak, dan terima kasih," Ichigo ingin segera menyelesaikan ini. Dirinya langsung mengibaskan lengannya yang ditarik oleh Renji.

"Ahh! Tolonglah Ichigo! Masa kau tidak mau menolong teman seangkatanmu ini?" rengek Renji seraya mengikuti Ichigo yang mulai menuju parkiran kendaraannya di basement kantor kepolisian ini.

"Tidak mau. Aku memang tidak mau. Itu kan salahmu sendiri. Aku sudah bilang jangan sampai pulang larut malam. Kau tahu sendiri isterimu begitu!" nasihat Ichigo sambil mencari-cari kunci mobilnya di dalam tas kerjanya.

Renji masih berdiri di sisi Ichigo dengan tampang serba salah.

"Aku tahu, kemarin itu aku memang hilang akal. Baiklah, setelah ini aku akan melakukan apa saja yang kau inginkan, kumohon bantu aku…" mohon Renji dengan wajah kasihan.

Sebenarnya Ichigo mau saja menolong, tapi tidak sekarang. Rukia-nya bisa mengamuk lagi kalau dia terlambat. Dan bunganya akan benar-benar layu di dalam mobil ini kalau dibiarkan terlalu lama lagi.

Ichigo masih tidak menghiraukannya, bahkan ketika Renji sudah berlutut di depannya, Ichigo masih tidak peduli. Nah, kemana pula kunci mobil itu sekarang.

"Tolong aku Ichigo… kalau aku tidak pulang bersama mobil itu tanpa alasan yang bagus, nyawa isteriku berada dalam bahaya…" rengek Renji sambil memegangi kaki Ichigo.

"Nyawa isterimu atau nyawamu hah? Lepaskan, Babon!"

"Ichigooo… begitu teganya kau padaku? Jadi hubungan kita selama ini hanya sebatas ini saja? Kau campakkan aku semudah itu? Kau keterlaluan Ichigooo!"

Ichigo terdiam mendengar rengekan Renji. Ternyata beberapa petugas lain juga tengah berusaha mengeluarkan mobilnya tapi terhenti karena melihat adegan lebai dan menjijikan ini.

"Kurosaki-san… kasihan dia… tolong mengerti perasaannya juga walau kau sudah beristeri," komentar salah satu petugas kepolisian itu.

"Apa? Tidak! Kalian salah paham!" bantah Ichigo. Renji masih terisak dengan lebainya sambil menangis bombay di kaki Ichigo.

Beberapa polisi wanita yang melintas bahkan memandang rendah padanya.

Ya ampun! Apa-apaan hari ini?!

"Renji! Kumohon berhenti bertingkah konyol! Kau memalukanku!" geram Ichigo.

"Tolonglah aku Ichigo… nyawaku ada padamu sekarang…" rengekkannya tambah menjadi.

"Kalau benar begitu aku akan segera mencabutnya tahu!"

"Ichigoooo…"

"Baiklah! Baiklah! Aku bantu kau! Puas?!"

Renji segera bangkit dari tindakan lebainya itu.

"Benarkah itu? Benarkah?!" seru Renji.

"Sekarang apa yang harus kulakukan?" kata Ichigo mulai bosan.

"Tidak banyak! Kau hanya perlu mengantarku pulang, jelaskan padanya bahwa mobilku bermasalah karena mengejar tersangka bersamamu. Kalau ada kau, pasti dia akan percaya… bagaimana?"

"Kau mau menipunya dengan menggunakan aku?"

"Aku tidak benar-benar menipunya, tapi paling tidak itu alasan yang bagus kan?"

"Kau benar-benar tidak bisa diharapkan sama sekali!"

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Rukia mulai gelisah dan melirik bosan pada jam tangannya. Ini hampir malam dan taman bermain akan segera tutup. Ichigo terlambat setengah jam.

Apa yang dia lakukan selama ini? Apakah dia benar-benar mau cari mati?

Kalau kali ini dia begitu, tidak ada ampun untuk kedua kalinya. Rukia akan benar-benar menyiksanya!

Astaga… kenapa jadi sensitif begini?

"DASAR ICHIGOOO! KAU BENAR-BENAR MENYEBALKAN!" pekik Rukia kesal.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Hatsyii!"

Tidak mungkin Ichigo pilek. Astaga, pasti sekarang Rukia sudah mengamuk bukan main saat ini.

Baru saja Ichigo selesai mengantar Renji ke rumahnya, ternyata di dalam sana sudah terjadi orkes musik yang hebat sekali. Apa yang dilemparnya sampai bisa menimbulkan bunyi yang begitu berisik?

"KAU PASTI PERGI KE KLUB MALAM LAGI KAN?! DASAR SUAMI TIDAK SETIA!"

Ichigo terkejut setengah mati mendengar lengkingan yang begitu menggema itu. Jantung Ichigo bahkan berdetak hebat sekali. Beruntungnya, Rukia tidak pernah berteriak seindah itu. Rukia memang tidak pernah berteriak. Tapi kelakuannya yang ajaib itu benar-benar membuat Ichigo kewalahan. Kalau Rukia marah, dia akan diam sepanjang hari. Itu sudah sangat menakutkan untuk Ichigo. Mengunci kamar tanpa mengijinkan Ichigo masuk. Tidak membuat sarapan pagi dan membiarkan jas dan kemejanya tidak digosok sama sekali.

Terkadang Ichigo sendiri bingung. Mana yang lebih menakutkan. Rukia yang seperti itu, atau isteri Renji yang seperti ini.

"Dengarkan aku dulu sayang! Sungguh aku tidak pergi ke klub!" bela Renji sambil menghindari bidikan benda-benda yang melayang dengan cepatnya. Setara dengan jet coaster!

"Jangan berbohong lagi! Kau benar-benar suami yang tidak bisa dipercaya! Pergi saja sana! Jangan pulang lagi!"

Renji segera berlari cepat ke arah Ichigo dan bersembunyi di belakang tubuh Ichigo. Menghindari amukan isterinya yang tengah membawa satu panci besar lagi. Astaga…

"Hei, hei, kau sedang hamil, Tatsuki," cegah Ichigo saat isteri Renji, hmm Arisawa Tatsuki yang kini sudah bernama Abarai Tatsuki, yaa agak sedikit aneh memang. Wanita perkasa yang sangat disebali Ichigo semasa SMA dulu, karena dia wanita kuat yang sudah mencapai sabuk hitam di masa SMA. Juga sangat kekar. Menakutkan. Kini Tatsuki tengah hamil tua. Usianya mungkin sudah sembilan bulan. Renji pernah bilang minggu-minggu ini dia akan jadi ayah.

Ayah yang bagaimana maksudnya?

"Biar saja! Dia tidak kasihan denganku! Aku sudah bilang untuk tidak pergi ke klub lagi! Dia selalu seperti itu kalau sudah minum! Entah sudah berapa kali mobil itu rusak karena dia ceroboh!" oceh Tatsuki tanpa jeda lagi.

"Err… begini, sebenarnya Renji benar. Dia bersamaku semalam menangkap tersangka. Tadi siang juga, kami pergi menangkap pelaku pembunuhan sampai mobilnya menabrak palang karena mengejar tersangka. Itu benar," jelas Ichigo. Akhirnya dirinya juga yang tak tega melihat Renji diamuki sang isteri begini.

Sekarang Ichigo tak mengerti, bagaimana mereka hidup selama pernikahan ini. Kalau Ichigo pasti sudah tidak tahan. Meski dia cinta mati. Sekali lagi Kurosaki Ichigo sangat beruntung mendapatkan wanita seperti Kuchiki Rukia!

Tatsuki diam sejenak. Memicingkan matanya menatap Ichigo mencoba mencari kesungguhan. Pekerjaan polisi memang sulit. Pasti ada saja yang membuat mereka berkorban demi melindungi masyarakat dan pekerjaan mereka.

"Baiklah, karena kau temanku, aku percaya. Tapi aku tetap tidak percaya padanya!" tunjuk Tatsuki pada Renji yang masih berlindung di belakang Ichigo.

"Benarkah sayang? Aku sudah boleh masuk ke kamar kan?" tanya Renji.

Tatsuki mengacuhkan suaminya yang terlihat menyedihkan itu.

"Maaf merepotkanmu. Kalau kau tidak keberatan, kau bisa mampir sebentar minum kopi atau makan malam. Permintaan maaf karena sudah direpotkan suamiku yang bodoh!"

"Ah, tidak perlu. Aku sudah ada janji dengan Rukia."

"Oh, sepertinya kalian mesra sekali yaa… aku jadi iri…"

"Kata siapa kita tidak mesra, sebentar lagi kita akan jadi orangtua paling mesra sayang," sela Renji.

"Diam kau!" desis Tatsuki.

Ya, itu benar. Meskipun hubungan Renji dan isterinya seperti ini, merekalah keluarga yang paling bahagia. Bahkan Ichigo sempat terlihat iri saat Renji sudah berani mendekati Tatsuki dan mengelus perut besar wanita itu. Semesra apapun Ichigo dan Rukia, mereka tetaplah keluarga yang belum lengkap. Yah…

"Kalau begitu aku permisi dulu ya, sampai nanti…"

Tatsuki dan Renji sama-sama melambai ke arah Ichigo.

Gawat! Sudah terlambat satu jam! Bagaimana ini! Jangan sampai cerai… tidak boleh ada yang cerai!

"ARGHH!"

Baru saja Ichigo akan menyalakan mesin mobilnya, dirinya melompat kaget mendengar suara jeritan yang lumayan besar itu. Panik, tentu saja panik, jeritannya besar begitu. Siapa yang―

"SAYANG?! ASTAGA! KENAPA DENGAN PERUTMU?!"

Begitu Ichigo keluar dari mobilnya, dirinya semakin kaget melihat Renji memapah tubuh Tatsuki yang sudah merosot itu. Tatsuki terus berteriak menahan perihnya dan memegangi perut besarnya yang terlihat aneh itu.

"Hei, Renji! Ada apa?!" tanya Ichigo panik.

"Sepertinya dia mau melahirkan! Bagaimana ini Ichigo?! A-aku harus telepon taksi!"

"Itu bisa lama! Dengan mobilku!"

"Kau punya janji dengan Rukia, pergilah, taksi sebentar juga akan sampai!"

"Tidak, Rukia pasti mengerti. Ayo aku akan menggendongnya ke mobil. Bantu aku," usul Ichigo.

Renji menatap Ichigo serba salah. Dia tidak ingin mengganggu Ichigo lebih dari ini. Renji tahu benar bagaimana merananya Ichigo kalau Rukia sudah marah. Masih mending isterinya memang. Walau Tatsuki marah, tapi Tatsuki tidak akan pernah mendiamkan Renji seperti Rukia.

Tapi kalau tidak sekarang, bisa-bisa terlambat. Apalagi ini kelahiran anak pertama mereka.

"Tunggu apalagi bodoh! Tatsuki kesakitan!" pekik Ichigo.

Tanpa banyak berpikir lagi, akhirnya Renji menyetujuinya dan membantu Ichigo membopong Tatsuki masuk ke dalam mobilnya. Kini dia jadi menyesal kenapa mobilnya bermasalah di saat genting seperti ini!

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Lampu-lampu di taman bermain sudah dimatikan. Gerbang juga sudah mulai ditutup. Tidak ada satu pun orang lagi di sini.

Jika bukan hati libur nasional atau hari besar lainnya, memang taman bermain ini akan tutup setelah matahari terbenam. Malam juga terlihat kelam sekali. Tidak ada bintang, tidak ada bulan. Tidak ada semuanya.

Ichigo terlambat lagi.

Padahal sejak kemarin dia sudah bersumpah tidak akan pernah terlambat lagi. Dia pasti datang apapun yang terjadi. Tapi, kalau sudah lebih dari satu kali terlambat, bukankah itu artinya Ichigo sudah tidak serius lagi padanya? Bukankah Ichigo tidak lagi peduli padanya?

Pasti… Ichigo menganggap semua ini hanya hal kekanakan.

Rukia sempat berpikir.

Kalau hal sederhana seperti ini saja Ichigo tidak serius, lalu bagaimana dengan hal serius lainnya?

Itu artinya, Rukia sudah tidak ada di hatinya lagi kan? Memang, setelah sekian tahun menikah selalu saja ada hal yang bosan untuk dilakukan. Seperti ini contohnya. Mungkin Ichigo sudah bosan dan tidak mau lagi melakukan hal bodoh seperti ini.

Mungkin juga… Ichigo sudah tidak mencintainya lagi.

Kemungkinan paling masuk akal.

"Haruskah kita benar-benar bercerai… Ichigo?" gumam Rukia.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"DASAR! INI SEMUA SALAHMU TAHU! KALAU KAU TIDAK MEMBUATKU MARAH PASTI PERUTKU TIDAK SESAKIT INI!"

Tatsuki masih saja marah-marah pada Renji, bahkan di saat perutnya sudah sesakit itu. Ichigo jadi bertambah bergidik ngeri saat melihat Renji yang terlihat serba salah.

Tatsuki menarik-narik dasi Renji hingga sepertinya pria itu nyaris tercekik.

Terakhir, bunga baby rose pink itu jadi sasaran.

"KAU MEMANG SUAMI YANG TIDAK BERTANGGUNGJAWAB!"

Tatsuki memukul-mukul buket bunga itu ke kepala Renji. Saat Ichigo sadar, buket itu sudah hancur lebur dan berterbangan ke seisi mobil Ichigo.

"HEI TATSUKI! Bunga itu―"

"Apa?! Kau juga mau membelanya?! Kalian laki-laki benar-benar tidak―argh!" jerit Tatsuki semakin bertambah jadi. Kini karena ikut kesal, mungkin melihat Renji dan bunga itu, Tatsuki sampai mencekik leher Ichigo.

Sungguh keadaan mobil itu benar-benar tidak terkendali sekarang.

Ini pengalaman pertama Ichigo membawa wanita yang mau melahirkan! Kenapa bukan orang lain saja?!

Ichigo benar-benar seperti orang bodoh sekarang!

Perjalanan tiga puluh menit itu benar-benar menyebalkan!

Tatsuki sudah dibawa ke instalansi gawat darurat bersama dengan Renji. Tapi karena hanya mereka bertiga yang ada, Ichigo menyarankan Renji untuk ikut menemani Tatsuki dan biar Ichigo yang mengurus segala keperluan rumah sakit. Renji sudah tidak tahu lagi harus bicara apa, yang jelas dia sangat berterima kasih.

Tentu saja Ichigo tidak tega melihat temannya itu kesusahan seperti itu. Walau dirinya pasti akan mengalami nasib sial, yang jelas dia tidak akan menelantarkan temannya.

Satu jam kemudian, di saat Ichigo selesai mengurus keperluan rumah sakit, ternyata bayi mereka sudah lahir dengan selamat.

Renji sangat bahagia melihat bayinya lahir dalam keadaan sempurna.

Ichigo juga turut bahagia. Bayi merah itu hanya sebentar dilihat Renji karena dokter harus menyiapkannya terlebih dahulu. Tangisan bayi yang baru dilahirkan memang menentramkan hati siapa saja. Tatsuki terlihat masih sangat sehat meski dia baru saja melahirkan. Marah-marah sebelum melahirkan benar-benar menguras tenaga bukan?

"Selamat, Babon. Kau sudah jadi ayah. Jadi mulai sekarang kau jangan bertindak gegabah lagi!" nasihat Ichigo.

"Ya, tentu saja. Aku tidak akan begitu lagi. Bahagia sekali rasanya. Terima kasih banyak Ichigo."

"Sama-sama."

"Ah ya, Rukia tadi menelpon. Dia menanyakanmu karena kau tidak mengangkat teleponmu. Kau sudah―"

Ichigo terdiam sejenak lalu langsung berlari ke parkiran mobilnya.

Astaga! Dia benar-benar lupa! Sungguh dia benar-benar lupa! Argh!

Buru-buru Ichigo membongkar mobilnya dan mendapatkan ponselnya. Dia membuka ponselnya dengan tidak sabar ketika mendapatkan satu pesan di sana beserta beberapa panggilan tidak terjawab.

'_Aku sudah meminta Nii-sama mengurus surat kita!'_

Ichigo membatu.

Surat? Surat apa?

Cerai?

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Sepi.

Jelas saja sepi.

Ichigo terlambat tiga jam lebih.

Suami macam apa dia?

Lalu apa bedanya dia dengan Renji?

Rasanya seluruh tubuh Ichigo sudah lemas bukan main. Sisa-sisa dari buket bunga yang sudah dipersiapkannya ini sudah hancur total. Membeli lagi yang baru, mana ada toko bunga yang buka sekarang.

Ichigo yakin sekali. Alasan apapun tidak akan mempengaruhi Rukia mulai sekarang. Tidak ada gunanya.

"Kau masih datang?"

Ichigo tertegun mendengar suara itu.

Ketika berbalik, dirinya sudah melihat wanita tercantiknya berdiri di belakangnya seraya bersedekap dada.

"Kupikir kau langsung pulang karena ini sudah malam. Aku baru saja ingin pulang."

Ichigo tertunduk dalam. Dia tidak ingin membuat alasan di depan Rukia. Semua itu hanya membuat dirinya semakin bodoh saja. Pasti Rukia…

"Kau sudah membaca pesan terakhirku?" tanyanya ketika isteri mungilnya sudah mendekat ke arahnya.

Ichigo mengangguk sekilas. Tidak rela rasanya.

"Kalau begitu tidak ada yang ingin kau tanyakan lagi bukan?"

Ichigo mengangkat wajahnya menatap penuh memohon pada isterinya. Wajahnya begitu memelas dan Ichigo yakin Rukia sekarang pasti tidak akan tega padanya.

Kalau Rukia masih mengajaknya bicara hingga kini pasti Rukia masih ada perasaan bukan padanya?

"Rukia, kumohon jangan begitu. Aku tidak mau…" lirih Ichigo.

"Kenapa kau tidak mau? Aku sudah bilang pada Nii-sama. Dia sudah mengurus segalanya…"

"Apa?! Tanpa persetujuan dariku?!" pekik Ichigo.

"Bukannya kau sendiri yang berjanji kalau aku bisa meminta Nii-sama mengurusnya? Lagipula kau tidak akan sempat!" balas Rukia.

"Jadi… Nii-samamu itu lebih berharga dari suamimu hah?!"

"Jelas saja. Kenapa kau membentakku? Memangnya ini salah siapa hah? Kau terlambat datang. Bungaku…"

Rukia tertegun melihat buket yang dibawa Ichigo di tangannya. Buket itu nyaris tidak kelihatan karena ada di bawah.

"Bunga yang indah!" sindir Rukia ketus.

"Ini… sebenarnya aku mengalami banyak hal hari ini. Dan aku… kumohon Rukia… kumohon padamu… kau satu-satunya wanita yang aku cintai. Hanya kau yang aku inginkan di dunia ini…"

"Kalau memang hanya aku yang kau inginkan, kenapa kau selalu terlambat di hari penting seperti ini? Itu artinya hari ini bukan hari penting kan? Juga… aku bukan hal terpenting untukmu…"

"Tidak! Sungguh tidak begitu! Kau bagian dari nyawaku! Kau hidupku… kau adalah segalanya… kau lebih penting dari hidupku Rukia…"

Ichigo bertambah gugup di saat seperti ini.

Rukia hanya diam memandanginya dengan ekspresi yang begitu sulit. Dia tidak tahu, isterinya itu tengah marah, kecewa, sedih, sebal atau apa… Ichigo tak bisa menebak. Untuk urusan seperti ini, Rukia memang paling ahli.

Ichigo menunduk sekali lagi. Jika memang takdirnya harus seperti ini… apa boleh buat.

"Rukia, kau adalah wanita yang pertama kali aku cintai. Wanita yang pertama kali kuserahkan hidupku padanya. Wanita yang pertama kali memiliki hatiku. Wanita yang pertama kali menggenggam hidupku. Wanita yang pertama kali… aku nikahi. Kau adalah wanita pertama dalam hidupku Rukia. Saat pertama kali mencintaimu, hal pertama yang ingin kulakukan adalah membahagiakanmu dalam bentuk apapun. Apa yang kau inginkan, sebisa mungkin kupenuhi. Itu adalah salah satu cara aku berusaha membahagiakanmu.

"Aku tidak mau kau pergi dariku. Tidak mau berpisah darimu. Bagiku itu adalah mimpi buruk untukku. Jika pada akhirnya hari dimana kita berpisah itu muncul, dan kuharap itu tak pernah ada sama sekali, aku mungkin tidak bisa hidup lagi. Lebih baik… aku mati. Mungkin bagimu lucu kalau aku mengatakan hal itu. karena ada banyak wanita di dunia ini. Tapi… untuk memulai dari awal lagi, rasanya sulit. Seluruh duniaku sudah terisi olehmu. Jadi… jika kau berharap aku bisa mengganti dengan yang baru, kau salah. Duniaku tidak akan pernah digantikan dengan yang baru."

Sesaat mereka terdiam agak lama. Rukia juga begitu. Dia tampak tak begitu antusias mendengar semua kata-kata Ichigo.

Yah, Ichigo tahu, Rukia bukanlah wanita yang mudah terhipnotis oleh kata-kata seperti itu. Tapi sungguh, ini bukan main-main. Apa yang dikatakan oleh Ichigo setulus hati. Dia benar-benar tidak ingin kehilangan Rukia. Ichigo tidak ingin berpisah dari Rukia apapun alasannya. Ichigo tidak mau begitu…

Merasa tak ada jawaban berarti dari Rukia, mungkin kini isterinya sudah memantapkan untuk bercerai darinya.

Sudah Ichigo perkirakan.

"Baiklah, kalau itu keinginanmu. Aku bisa apa… janji adalah janji. Maafkan aku…"

Ichigo tidak rela! Sungguh tidak rela dirinya mengatakan hal itu!

Tapi Ichigo bisa apa kalau Rukia sendiri tidak mau. Ichigo akhirnya bersiap berbalik untuk menenangkan―

"Kau tidak mau mengantarkanku pulang?" tanya Rukia akhirnya.

Ichigo berbalik pelan.

"Mengantarmu? Ke rumah kakakmu?" kata Ichigo kaku.

"Ke rumah kita. Kenapa aku harus pulang ke rumah Nii-sama?" tanya Rukia polos.

"Tapi… kupikir… kau mau… bercerai dari…"

"Memang aku bilang bercerai?"

Ichigo tertegun lagi.

Iya. Rukia tidak bilang bercerai dari tadi. Tapi… surat…

"Tapi kau bilang, kakakmu sedang mengurus surat kita…"

"Memang aku bilang itu surat cerai?"

Tidak. Rukia tidak bilang begitu. Tapi melihat gelagat Rukia makanya Ichigo menyangka itu surat cerai. Lagipula kan…

"Tapi… bukankah aku… terlambat hari ini?"

Rukia menggaruk lehernya yang sepertinya tidak gatal itu. Berjalan pelan mendekat ke arah Ichigo. Lalu meraih buket yang sudah kacau balau itu. Kelopak bunganya juga mungkin hanya ada satu atau dua tangkai. Pakaian Ichigo juga terlihat kusut. Dasinya sudah tidak karuan bentuknya. Wajahnya juga terlihat lelah.

"Terima kasih, bunganya…"

"Rukia, bunga itu…"

"Kau pasti lelah sekali…"

Ichigo masih tidak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di sini. Tiba-tiba Rukia memeluk pinggangnya dengan mesra. Menyandarkan kepala hitamnya di dada bidangnya. Perlahan-lahan tangan mungilnya naik ke punggung Ichigo lalu mengusapnya pelan naik turun. Masih, Ichigo tidak berani bergerak sedikit pun. Bahkan jari-jarinya terasa kaku sekarang. Tidak berani memastikan ini sungguhan atau…

"Kalau alasannya kau terlambat karena menyelamatkan nyawa dua orang… aku pasti tidak mungkin marah…"

Hah?

"Maksudmu…"

"Sebelum ini, Renji menelponku mengabarkan kalau kau akan terlambat datang karena mengantar Tatsuki ke rumah sakit untuk melahirkan. Sebelum itu aku memang benar-benar marah loh. Aku bahkan sudah berniat mengurus perceraian kita malam ini juga! Tapi kemudian… mendengar hal itu, aku jadi… tidak jadi…" lirih Rukia.

"Rukia…"

"Kau sudah jadi pria paling hebat malam ini Ichigo. Aku bangga sekali…"

"Benarkah…?"

Rukia menganggukkan kepalanya dengan pasti. Ichigo mendesah lega sekali. Kemudian memeluk Rukia semakin erat saat memastikan ini bukanlah khayalan. Nyawanya baru saja dipertaruhkan karena mobil Renji! Sudah Ichigo duga, Rukia bukanlah wanita yang seperti itu.

"Kau membuatku nyaris jantungan Rukia! Membuat orang lain gugup itu benar-benar keahlianmu!" gerutu Ichigo.

"Hehehe… kau kaget? Ini belum seberapa Ichigo…"

Ichigo buru-buru melepaskan pelukannya dan memandang Rukia lekat-lekat. Berharap ini bukan tipuannya seperti tadi, atau ini bukan berita buruk yang membuat jantungnya kehilangan detak!

"A-apa? Ada apa lagi?"

"Kan tadi aku sudah bilang, Nii-sama sudah mengurus surat kita…" kata Rukia dengan wajah berbinar.

"Surat apa?" kata Ichigo tak sabar.

Rukia tersenyum malu-malu seraya menunduk. Wajahnya memerah dengan jelas meski hari sudah malam. Meski kelihatannya Rukia bahagia, tapi Ichigo masih was-was karena tidak tahu apa yang direncanakan oleh wanita mungilnya ini.

"Ada apa Rukia? Kau membuatku gugup…"

"Ini… adalah hadiah dariku. Hadiah pernikahan kita… aku…"

Rukia mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher Ichigo. Mencoba menarik turun leher pria tampan itu untuk sejajar dengan wajahnya. Kemudian Rukia berjinjit untuk sampai di bahu Ichigo ketika pria bermata cokelat madu ini sudah menunduk agak rendah padanya. Rukia menyelinap ke telinga Ichigo lalu berbisik lirih di sana.

"… aku hamil…"

Bagai terserang petir besar, Ichigo terdiam lagi. Entahlah. Otaknya benar-benar gagal merespon dengan baik hari ini.

"Apa?" ulang Ichigo masih sulit menerima pesan singkat itu.

"Aku hamil. Kata dokter sudah jalan tiga minggu…" lanjut Rukia. Kali ini dengan suara yang lebih jelas.

"Itu artinya…"

"Iya, Nii-sama tengah mengurus surat kelahiran untuk―kyaa!"

Ichigo segera tertawa bahagia lalu menggendong isterinya di lengannya, mengajaknya berputar sampai 360 derajat, sampai-sampai Rukia harus memeluk kencang leher sang suami agar tidak terlempar.

"YEAAAAAAAHHH! AKU BAHAGIAAAA SEKALIII!" pekik Ichigo sambil tetap berputar-putar bersama Rukia di gendongannya dengan begitu girang. Persis seperti anak kecil yang diberi mainan baru.

Rukia hanya ikut tertawa geli melihat kelakuan bodoh suaminya ini.

Setelah menyadari bahwa berputar-putar itu membuat kepala mereka berdua pusing, Ichigo berhenti sejenak mengatur nafasnya. Masih tidak menurunkan Rukia dari gendongannya.

"Aku benar-benar… benar-benar… benar-benar mencintaimu!"

Rukia tersenyum penuh arti dan mengangguk setuju.

Hingga akhirnya, mereka berdua berciuman mesra di bawah langit kelam itu. Rukia mengusap wajah Ichigo yang terlihat penuh kebahagiaan itu. Ichigo tetap menguatkan pelukannya di gendongannya.

Ini adalah hari pernikahan paling berkesan yang pernah ada.

.

.

FIN

.

.

18th April 2013

.

.

Hola minna ehehehe…

Akhirnya selesai juga oneshoot ini…

Hummm banyak yang bilang FBI sekarang sepi banget yaaa? Saya jadi miris kalo gitu. Jadi bersemangat buat nambah fic baru, tapi naasnya fic lama saya juga masih banyak terlantar… hmm gimana jadi solusinya?

Ahh ya, maaf kalo yang ini kepanjangannya yaa semoga gak muntah.

Inspirasi ini… mungkin alurnya hampir mirip dengan Yukan Club episode… lupa saya pokoknya yang ada cerita mamapapanya siapa itu, punya cerita kek gini, bedanya si papa ngasih bunga pas ulang tahun mamanya gitu hihihi… terus kalo papanya gak ngasih bunga beneran mereka bakal cerai loh! Hihihih makanya saya buat versi IchiRuki. Yang sama Cuma bagian itu aja sisanya gak kok hihihih…

Semoga gak ancur-ancur banget yaa walau memang ancur sih…

Berminat baca? Boleh review?

Sayonara…


End file.
